Many users find a laptop or notebook computer to be convenient because of its portabability. For instance, a user may take the portable computer out of the office or away from standard power outlets and continue to enjoy the processing capabilities of the computer.
Earlier portable computers employing a keyboard have presented difficulties to the user in confined spaces, such as in an airplane. Typically, the larger the physical size of a laptop computer, the less likely the computer may be opened and used when space behind the computer is limited.
Exemplary computing devices employing a display, a keyboard, and a handwriting recording unit are disclosed in the above-incorporated application Ser. No. 09/070,391. For instance, such a computerized recording unit may digitize text concurrently with hand writing thereof so that the handwritten text may be processed as data. The digitization equipment may, for example, employ a digitizing tablet to generate data that represents coordinates of an electronic stylus applied thereto.
However, it remains desirable to provide refinements which allow, for example, use of just the capabilities of the recording unit and the display in a compact arrangement, while the keyboard remains available to be used with the display at a later time. For instance, an executive at a meeting may desire to use the capabilities of only the recording unit and the display during the meeting. So, an exposure or visible presence of the keyboard may undesirably occupy table, lap, or desk space, and may disadvantageously create or imply crowding or cluttering.
Thus, a need exists for a display offering improved movability of the display about a computing device having a keyboard. A further need exists for a portable computing device allowing enhanced usability in confined spaces. Also, a need exists for a computing device whose display may be moved to promote usability of the computing device despite or in view of limitations of space to the rear of the computing device. Another need exists for a computing device having display, keyboarding, and recording capabilities, and presenting decreased weight or profile. A still further need exists for a computing device with display, keyboarding, and recording capabilities, and offering increased speed or integration of functions.